


Золотым громом, голосом гонга

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Дэнни в виде дракона!»





	Золотым громом, голосом гонга

**Тогда**

Пропущенный удар пробивает «железную рубашку», боль раскатывается от солнечного сплетения по всему телу, и Дэнни не может сделать вдох. Он впустую хватает губами ставший вдруг раскаленным воздух. Зря он упал на одно колено. Подниматься — тяжелей.

Не подниматься — нельзя.  
Если он чему-то и научился в Кунь-Луне, то именно этому. 

Пот щиплет глаза и рассеченный лоб. Четвертый поединок подряд — и всего лишь крошечный шаг по пути, который он для себя выбрал. По дороге к мечте — стать новым Железным Кулаком, защитником врат Кунь-Луня. 

«Путь в тысячу ри начинается с одного шага», — любит говорит мастер Ши Ян. 

Пятнадцатилетний Вэй, его противник, по-кошачьи легко, вкрадчивым движением скользит мимо блока — и попадает каменно-твердыми костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев в нервный узел над ключицей. Правая рука Дэнни бессильно обвисает. В Зале Поединков принято соблюдать тишину, но сейчас он всей кожей слышит общий выдох. 

«Вы ошиблись! Это еще не конец!»

Что-то вспыхивает у него внутри — золотым громом, голосом гонга. Эта сила выбрасывает его тело в воздух — вопреки усталости и, кажется, самому закону тяготения. 

Уиньтуй — «удар ногой, не отбрасывающий тени» — должен быть невероятно быстрым. И он так быстр, что опережает даже мысль о блоке. Противник отлетает на несколько шагов и падает за чертой Круга Духов. 

Дэнни, шатаясь, отвешивает три положенных ритуальных поклона: проигравшему сопернику, учителю и зрителям.  
Мастер Ши милостиво кивает, разрешая ему покинуть круг и подойти. 

Дэнни подходит, стараясь быстро восстановить дыхание: не годится сопеть перед учителем, как свинья в хлеву. Но горло все же перехватывает — и не от усталости. От гордости. 

Ши Ян чудовищно стар. Годы сделали его бесстрастным. Его неподвижное, изрезанное глубокими морщинами лицо обычно кажется вырубленным из дерева. Но сегодня — Дэнни точно увидел на этом лице что-то новое. Удивленно поднятые брови.  
И от этого сердце частит, заходится, сильнее, чем в поединке.  
Может быть, сегодня учитель впервые скажет ему: «Ты достоин»? 

Наставник кладет ему на грудь сухую горячую ладонь, и внутри Дэнни вздрагивает, расправляет крылья что-то огромное. Радость и надежда. 

— Мальчик, — спокойно говорит Ши. — Зачем ты так хочешь стать Железным Кулаком? Это не твой путь. Тебе не нужно железо: оно помешает тебе взлететь. 

В глазах у Дэнни мутится, как будто знаменитый удар Вэя «коготь дракона» попал ему прямо в сердце.  
— Ты нечто большее, удивительное, — качает головой Ши, но Дэнни уже не слушает. 

Он старается не вспоминать прошлую жизнь и... маму с папой. Но иногда воспоминания прорываются сквозь стену медитаций и самообладания, приличествующую воину. И тогда голоса родителей звучат в ушах так ясно, яснее всех других звуков вокруг, а их лица плывут перед глазами, заслоняя все вокруг. Иногда Дэнни потом не помнит, что он говорил и что делал. Иногда — приходит в себя на полу, с разбитыми кулаками и лицом, мокрым от слез. 

«Завтра я скажу Адамсу, что он уволен», — говорит папа.  
«Знаю, что это неприятно, — отзывается мама. — Скажи ему, что это вынужденный шаг и что он способен на большее».

«Так мой папа выгонял никчемных людей. Говорил им, что они способны на нечто большее», — думает Дэнни, давя слезы. 

— Ты мне не веришь, — вздыхает Ши. — Ты непременно хочешь стать Железным Кулаком? Эта цель придает тебе сил? Ладно. Иди. 

«Великая сила рождается из великого чувства», — любит говорить мастер Ши.  
Тем ученикам, которые еще не способны понять, он говорит это без слов.

***

**Сейчас**

«Вы были правы, мастер Ши. Я ни на что не годен.

Я не стал защитником врат Кунь-Луня, я ушел в мир, чтобы защищать людей. И не смог». 

Израненный Мэтт свистяще выдыхает. Дэнни слышит, как в его горле клокочет кровь. От этого так больно, хуже, чем если бы ему самому воткнули катану между ребер. 

Удивительно, как Мэтт вообще еще на ногах. Он тяжело виснет на плечах Фрэнка Касла. Тот бережно поддерживает его левой рукой — правая безжизненно болтается, как плеть. 

На них всех места живого нет, и вряд ли хоть кто-то еще, кроме Дэнни, смог бы сейчас сражаться. Но все это уже не имеет значения.

Потому что Нобу, глава клана Руки, держит за горло над пропастью в несколько десятков этажей перепуганную Клэр.  
Глаза у нее огромные от ужаса, а за спиной — огни города, который они пытались защитить, и гладкая чернота Гудзона. 

«Если ваши друзья — супергерои: двадцать способов выжить и не спиться», — любила шутить она. Клэр «Всеобщая мамочка» Темпл штопала их бесчисленные раны, цедя сквозь зубы нелестные замечания. Тащила на себе, когда уже не шли ноги. «Из нас всех Клэр — самый настоящий герой», — как-то очень серьезно сказал Мэтт, а Фрэнк, вечно следующий за ним по пятам молчаливой тенью, и тут обошелся без слов. Скрестил на груди могучие руки и кивнул. 

И вот теперь Клэр задыхается, вцепляясь ногтями в руку Нобу на ее горле, а за спиной у нее головокружительная высота. И ей совсем не место на этой крыше заброшенного завода, рядом с доками на Гудзоне, где разыгралась их последняя битва с Рукой. 

Фрэнк и Мэтт, похоже, оба понимают то же, что и Дэнни. Это их последний бой. 

— Хорошо, — Дэнни медленно поднимает руки. — Я сдаюсь. Только отпусти ее. 

— Дэнни-ебаный-Рэнд. Не смей! — шипит Клэр и вдруг с бешеной силой отталкивается ногами. Пошатнувшись от неожиданности, Нобу отпускает ее горло, и она исчезает за краем крыши. 

Дэнни взвивается в прыжке, тело звенит от легкости, как тогда в Кунь-Луне. Это уже бессмысленно. Все бессмысленно.  
Только в этом и есть смысл. 

Воздух туго ударяет в ладони, в лицо. Он дотягивается в полете до руки Клэр.  
«Я не отпущу тебя». 

Земля приближается очень быстро, но в груди вдруг распахивает свои крылья что-то огромное — золотым громом, голосом гонга на рассвете, освобожденной радостью, древней и юной силой. 

«Радость моя, мы летим». 

***

**Сейчас**

Клэр Темпл не хочет умирать, но еще больше не хочет видеть, как этим дуракам снесут их безмозглые головы.  
Если у Нобу не будет ее в заложниках, сделать это станет сложнее.

Она отталкивается от края крыши, и ледяной ветер падения разом ударяет в лицо, в руки, по всем нервам.  
Конец? 

Но вдруг ее подхватывает в полете что-то огромное, сияющее даже сквозь закрытые веки. И теплое.  
Она обнимает это теплое, даже горячее, и больше не падает.  
Клэр открывает глаза. 

Под ее руками светится медовым янтарем грациозная изогнутая шея. Справа и слева вздымаются и опадают два полупрозрачных крыла, будто сотканных из воздуха и света. Ошарашенный разум не сразу находит верное слово.

ДРАКОН. 

Он делает свечку в ночное небо, дергаясь из стороны в сторону, словно обалдевшая бабочка. Словно новорожденный ветер, который учится летать. 

Наконец ему удается совладать с крыльями. Он торжествующе кувыркается в воздухе. У Клэр, вцепившейся в чешую на его спине, земля и небо вертятся перед глазами, но ей почему-то не страшно. 

Дракон плюется огнем в крышу прямо под ними. Клэр видит, как смешные человечки в черных маскарадных халатах ниндзя разбегаются в разные стороны.

Дэнни пикирует на Гудзон, и его гулкий смех катится перед ними по блестящей воде — золотым громом, голосом гонга. Клэр выпрямляется на его спине. В лицо бьет ветер, внизу под ними бегут по воде блики огня. 

***  
— Что... случилось? Я... не понимаю, — хрипит Мэтт. Фрэнк тащит его к ближайшей стене, осторожно, чтобы не сделать еще больнее, усаживает на пол. Голова слепого откидывается к стенке, пальцы шарят вокруг, и Фрэнк берет его за руку. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты это видел, — говорит он, и вдруг прикасается к щеке Мэтта. — Он превратился в дракона. А все япошки сбежали.

— Какого еще дракона? — выдыхает Мёрдок.  
— Золотого, Мэтт. Золотого.  
Мёрдок не сразу понимает, что впервые в жизни слышит в голосе Фрэнка улыбку. 

***

Огромный гонг в Зале Поединков еле слышно вздыхает, и мастер Ши понимает: свершилось. 

Легенды о драконах темны и противоречивы для непосвященных.  
Одни говорят о людях, которых в драконов превращала алчность. Любовь к золоту сводила их с ума. Обратившись, они всю жизнь стерегли свои богатства во тьме, и жалкой была их участь.

Другие рассказывают о тех, кого драконом сделала ярость. 

Третьи говорят, что стать драконом может только тот, кто постиг мудрость, и это лучшее, что может случиться со смертным. 

Мастер Ши знает, что правда складывается из всех этих кусочков, как мозаика.

Превратить человека в дракона может только самое страстное его желание. 

Дэнни всегда хотел защитить других. 

И вот сегодня он расправил свои крылья где-то там, на другой стороне земного шара. Золотым громом, голосом гонга, освобожденной радостью.

«Сегодня из любви и отчаяния родился Молодой дракон. Благословен мой век. Я дожил». 

Мастер Ши садится на ступени длинной лестницы, ведущей к Вратам Кунь-Луня. С усталым вздохом опускает голову на натруженные руки. 

Теперь можно отдохнуть.

От босых пальцев его ног все выше по телу бежит серая тень. Там, где она коснулась мастера Ши, его плоть превращается в камень.  
Через пять минут уже сложно догадаться, что здесь сидел живой человек.  
Странная каменная фигура больше похожа на застывшего в сторожевой стойке дракона.


End file.
